Truth or Dare
by thedumpingroundlover
Summary: when the dumping ground kids are left home alone after a power cut on a stormy night they decide to play truth or dare. not good at summary


Truth and Dare

**Dark stormy night and there was a power cut. (like in shadows) they had been left alone as Gina couldn't get in because of the floods and mike collapsed after hitting his head and he is now in bed.**

"**I have a really good idea of what we could do" Elektra sniggered as a crash of lightning echoed in the air.**

"**Truth and dare"**

"**Oh but that what babies play" moaned Tyler**

"**You just to chicken to play" joked Johnny**

"**I don't think it's a good idea to play that especially at this time of night" faith sighed**

"**Fine then all of you that aren't to chicken to play follows me to the attic" Elektra groaned**

**Elektra wandered up into the office followed by Johnny and Tyler pushing each other.**

**Carmen jumped up.**

"**Come on it will be done we are home alone so we can get away with anything" she begged.**

"**Ok then I will then" lily sighed **

"**Come on tee it will be fun" they both said in unison **

**The 3 girls slowly followed up the stairs, frank and rick followed as they wanted to have a laugh.**

"**How about you 3 have a sleepover" faith smiled "I will read you a bed time story" she said to harry floss and Jody as they ran up the stairs.**

**They all sat in a big circle Elektra, Tyler, Johnny, Lily, Carmen, Tee, Frank and Rick.**

"**Me" first sniggered Elektra**

"**Carmen truth or dare"**

"**Umm…I think ….truth no wait dare no truth".**

"**If ****you could have anyone here in the room to be your slave, who would it be and what would you make them do?"**

"**I would choose you and I'll make you wash all my clothes and give me feet baths for a year."**

"**My turn now" Tyler cried**

**Rick truth or dare **

**Dare **

**I dare you to wear your hair in to pigtails and wear makeup, foundation lipstick and mascara and blusher.**

"**After this games is over I will kill" rick joked.**

**Everyone had had a turn doing there truth or dare except lily.**

"**Lily truth or dare" Johnny smiled**

"**I think I will go with truth."**

"**Do you have a crush with anyone in this room and if yes would you go out with them."**

"**Um….well….I…..um" she slowly stuttered**

"**Hurry up and spit it out it is truth remember" Elektra sniggered**

"**Um" she hesitated**

"**Come on lily there is no need to keep secrets" Carmen sighed**

"**Johnny" she quickly whispered**

**Everyone's faces turned shocked**

**Tee and Carmen were most shocked the just looked at each other surprised they wasn't expecting that.**

"**Why did you never tell us did you not trust us" Carmen asked**

**Johnny just sat there staring at lily shocked he didn't move his face was bright red.**

**Tyler sat there laughing "why would u fancy Johnny you must be out of your mind" Johnny didn't react he just sat there staring at her.**

"**Things are starting to get juicy" Elektra laughed.**

**Lily looked up and turned to Johnny he smiled at her then she moved her head back down.**

"**Just shut up and leave her alone" Johnny shouted **

"**I don't know why you are moaning you asked the question" frank said**

"**I said shut up" he screamed**

**Everyone went silent**

"**So let's carry on with the game then" rick suggest**

"**My turn again Elektra" laughed "I pick Johnny"**

**Truth or dare **

**Dare **

"**Well this is going to be good isn't it" Elektra laughed**

"**I dare you to kiss lily for 5 minutes using your tongues."**

"**You can't stop till I tell you to stop"**

**Everyone looked shocked.**

**Johnny slowly slipped over to the side closer to lily she looked up at him she tilted her head to the right and he did to the left they both closed their eyes as the lips touched. **

**5 minutes later**

**As they pulled apart a smile appeared on Lily's face she looked and Johnny and he smiled back.**

"**Gina's here she wants everyone downstairs now" faith shouted**

**Everyone got up and started to walk downstairs.**

**Lily stood up and started walking to the stairs, when Johnny grabbed her hand.**

"**Do you wanna know a secret" he questioned**

**She nodded**

"**I like you to"**

**But before she could reply he pulled her in for another kiss as they let go they smiled and each other and walked down the stairs holding hands.**


End file.
